


A Simple Touch

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kickboxing, M/M, Massage, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to kickboxing and it's hell in high-water the next morning. Cas helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my current need of a massage from my kickboxing class. Just thought I'd throw it out there. Enjoy!

“Ngh,” Dean groaned. It’s been a grand total of one day since Dean started taking kickboxing classes at his college gym, but for all the pain his back and abs were currently going through it might as well have been eons of training to throw punches at breakneck speeds. It just hurt too damn much.

“What is wrong?” his roommate called from across the hallway, their dorms only separated by a few feet of tile. Castiel was always the type of person to ask Dean if he was okay, even during the time a banana peel in Mario Kart hurt Dean’s character. Cas was always there to help Dean in an instant.

“Sam convinced me to start going to the gym more, so he signed me up for this rhythm boxing class he co-teaches,” Dean squinted as he felt another muscle spasm tear through his back. Dammit why did this hurt so much?

“Did you condition your body properly?” Cas responds as Dean heard him sit in the chair next to Dean’s bed. He’d move to look at his roommate if he had the strength, but right now he was face down on his pillow with no intention of shifting anytime soon.

For his part, Cas understood. He was studying to be a doctor, after all. Muscles and muscle pain had to be a part of that somewhere.

“I drank water, if that’s what you mean.”

“Dean,” Dean didn’t have to look at his friend to know that Cas sported disapproving look on his face.

“I’m not used to this crap anymore. I wrestled in high school, but that was years ag—“ Dean made the mistake of lifting his head so as to properly talk to his friend, which only succeeded in sending his muscles a signal to riot against his spine, every movement sore and uncomfortable. What he wouldn’t give for a massage right now.

“Do you want me to massage the muscles?” Cas was a fucking mind reader, just like always, and Dean had no clue how he did it.

It’s not like Cas hasn’t offered to help Dean with other things in the past, like when Dean came to him about discovering his sexuality, but massages were really... intimate things... to Dean. It was skin on skin that he thought might be awkward for Cas. Sam’s done it for Dean when they were kids and he’d been sore, sure, but Sam was his little brother. This was Cas.

“Um, only if you want to,” try as he might, Dean wasn’t able to stop his voice cracking in the middle. Dammit, just his luck that this was only making things worse. He heard shuffling as Cas left the room briefly only to return with lotion and a towel.

“I do not mind, Dean. Even from here I can see the knots in your muscles. You should really know better to soothe them after such a strenuous workout. He began applying the lotion to his hands before he stopped. “You’re going to need to take off you shirt unless you do not mind it getting sticky and smelling like honey.

Dean grunted in acknowledgement and he was suddenly grateful his face was still half buried in his pillow. It masked the obvious blush he felt creeping on his cheeks. Yeah, Cas had helped him with discovering he was bi, but Dean never told him it was because Dean had gotten a massive crush on his roommate that made him realize it to begin with. Of course Dean needed to take his shirt off, and it’s not like Cas hasn’t seen him without it before. It’s just... this would be so _awkward._ A massage... without a shirt... and Cas’s hands...

Dean made no intention of moving so as to help his face calm down, but Cas misinterpreted it as Dean not being able to take his shirt off.

“You must have really thrown your back out if you can’t even take your shirt off. Hold on.” Dean felt hands reaching for the bottom of his Metallica t-shirt and shuffled it so that his entire back was exposed, the shirt now a fair distance away from his back so that it would not be damaged without Dean having to physically move to take the shirt completely off. Cas didn’t know how much he’d saved Dean’s life that way.

“This will feel a little cold,” Cas cautioned as Dean felt him begin gingerly applying the lotion to his upper body, taking care to follow the groves of his muscles first and then kneading into the areas that required more attention.

Dean had never felt more at peace than in that moment.

He didn’t know how Cas could heal him so well just by touch alone, but instantly the soreness and spasms began to subside as Cas worked his way down, stopping just before the dip in his spine. He thought it would’ve felt awkward, but Dean trusted Cas to help him. Hell, he trusted Cas with his life and they’d only been roommates for the better half of three months. Three months of hiding blushes, smiling like an idiot, and now Cas was giving him a massage while Dean was in Heaven. He knew it only worked so well because Cas couldn’t see Dean’s face. If he could this happiness would be over before it began, Dean was sure.

Cas had managed to cover all of Dean’s back and half of his sides, leaving Dean in a cocoon of honey scented bliss, but kickboxing also affected the abs, which now seemed to double in protest and begging ot be equally as relieved.

“Turn over slowly, Dean. This most likely affected your torso completely,” Cas lightly prodded his hand to get it under Dean’s side so as to help him, but both Dean’s body and Dean’s mind were protesting. It wasn’t because Dean didn’t wanted to turn over, it was just that turning over would allow for Cas to see Dean’s face and right now Dean was lit up red like a Christmas tree.

 _Shit_ , he thought, but as he felt Cas slowly begin to get more insistent he realized he had no choice.

“Cas,” Dean began, his face angled away from Castiel slightly now that he could move his neck a little better. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh Dean? You’re in pain.”

Dean smirked _. Classic Cas_. “I mean, don’t you go saying a word about my face, okay?” He didn’t let his mind think twice and quickly flipped himself over as best as he could, looking at anything but his friend. His body only moderately protested, but that didn’t mean his abs were too happy with the sudden motion.

Dean had turned over far quicker than Castiel had anticipated, therefore Cas’s hands were now pinned under Dean and were lying just above Dean’s butt, which sent a newfound fire to burn in Castiel’s cheeks that Dean hadn’t noticed before. That prompted him to fully look at Cas for the first time since this entire thing began.

Cas was blushing just as hard as he was, if not more. They gazed at each other as if they’d been caught doing something they were not supposed to be doing, the deer in the headlights of each other’s eyes.

“Yo-you’re cheeks are red.” Dean commented dumbly, caught off guard by his friend’s equally compromising state. Cas merely resorted to nodding before the sides of his face played up into a small smile.

“Is this why you were unsure of allowing me to give you a massage, Dean? Because you were blushing?”

“Uhm, um, wha—?” Dean made the mistake to hunch over, which sent a new pain from his abs and into his core. He grimaced before looking at Cas again. “Shut up, Cas.”

Castiel merely chuckled, his initial shock turned to realization. “Will you allow me to finish your massage now, or should I leave the room?” He attempted to retract his hands, but the movement sent Dean’s blush raging once again, the heat creeping into his ears.

“No!” Dean’s voice betrayed him once again as it cracked at a higher octave. This only ended up sending Cas into a fit of laughter, his hands still firmly underneath Dean’s butt.

“We’re a giant mess,” Dean looked down, a smile now on his face.

“I suppose we are, but you know, we could be a mess together.” It came out so quietly Dean wasn’t sure if Cas had even said it at all. He regarded his friend, his crush, for a few minutes before Castiel gave him another smile, one only reserved for Dean.

Cas managed to free one hand that he then settled on Dean’s own. “We’ll talk about it later, but first let me finish your massage.”

There was a brief pause before Dean merely nodded in hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumbr! My writing blog is @cardinalwrites and my main blog is @cardinaleyes :D


End file.
